missing
by oneiroitane
Summary: Jane and Lisbon just had their baby on hospital when the tragedy sriked. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**A new idea came to me and wanted to share it with you. Please read it and tell me your thoughts. Should I stop or continue?**_

Lisbon had a huge smile in her lips looking at her newborn son Sam and cuddling him soft in her chest. After 12 hours of labor she couldn't believe he was here and he was beautiful. He looked exactly like his father except his eyes which were like hers.

She was tired but she couldn't let him from her arms. She lifted her gaze and looked at her husband who grinned and had tears of happiness. Jane moved his hand stroking softly the baby's feet and he putted the other around Lisbon.

"Hi. I'm your daddy and this is your mummy. We love you so much." Jane said to the baby.

"We are so lucky. So bless. He is perfect and he looks like you." Lisbon murmured.

"Mrs. Lisbon, we need to take the baby to examine our pediatrician. We will move you back to your room to rest and we will bring you later your baby to breast-feeding him." her doctor said interrupt them with plain voice.

Lisbon left a groan of disappointment when the nurse took Sam from her arms but Jane comforted her and gave her a kiss on her temple.

Lisbon was overwhelming with emotion and tears started to fall to her cheeks. They felt complete and happy. Jane smiled lovely to Lisbon and slowly clean her face with his hands and gave her a smooth kiss on her lips.

"You look gorgeous." Jane whispered

"Stop kidding me Jane. I'm all sweaty and dirty from the labor." Lisbon respond lightly.

"No. You are beyond doubt beautiful. You always are."

Lisbon gave him a tired smile and cuddled to his arms. Soon she was lying on her hospital bed in her room and she fall asleep with a big smile.

Jane called the team, her brothers and the Rigsby's to inform them about the labor. When he finished he went and sat on the bed beside her. He looked down to her beautiful face and he found himself loved her more even if that was even impossible.

An hour later, the team was there. Wylie brought a big teddy bear. Cho and Tork brought flowers and balloons. Jane saw them the baby behind the glass with pride and unable to dismiss his grin from his face.

They stayed for a while talking and left to let them rest. Jane went back to Lisbon's room and found her sleeping yet. He removed his jacket and he took a nap and the chair next to her, holding her hand , his head on the bed.

Someone shook him and he woke up scratching his hands. He saw Lisbon's doctor who looked serious and he was immediately in alarm.

"What happened?" he asked nervous.

"Mr. Jane. Please follow me outside." he said calm.

Once they were out of the room, the doctor let a sigh and he started to talk:

"Mr. Jane, I have some bad news. Your son are missing."

"What do you mean missing? How can you lost him?" Jane said furious

"A nurse went to picked him up and bring him to you and your wife but he wasn't here. Someone must have taken without our attention. I'm sorry." he explained serious.

"I don't want your sorry. I want my son. Find him. Now."

"Our staff is looking at the hospital now but you are and FBI agent. You may want to start search him out of here too."

"You are incapable to protect your facilities. I will deal with you after I find my son." he shout angrily to him and took his phone and contacted with Cho.

Dozens of scenarios played over and over in his head. Who could he have taken his son? Why? He found his feet tremble and sat down on the chair, his hands on his face and started to sob. How could he explain what happened to Lisbon? His world crushed again and this time he didn't have a clue about the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had written the second chapter together with the first. I didn't have a big response to my idea but I decided to post it. I don't know if I will update it. I will continue to work my other story soon. I appreciate your reviews and follows.**_

Warning: Lisbon's breakdown.

Cho was on the hospital a half hour later with Wylie and Tork. They found Jane in a bad condition outside of Lisbon's room.

"What's going on Jane?" Cho asked serious.

"He is missing. My son is missing Cho. Someone took him from us." Jane explained "They search the whole hospital and he is not here."

"Relax Jane. We will find him. What do you know? Any idea how or why did it happen?" Cho asked

"No. Everything were fine. I was sleeping when the doctor came and informed me. I need to find him." Jane murmured

"Does Lisbon know about it?" Tork asked softly.

"No. She is sleeping. I don't know what to tell her." Jane mumbled.

"You stay here next to Lisbon. Wylie, go check the security cameras and you, Tork called the forensics to get the fingerprints and DNA from the entire floor. I will go to speak to the staff of this hospital." Cho ordered and Wylie and Tork left with a nod.

"I'll come with you. I can't stay here waiting." Jane said to him

"No. You need to stay out of this Jane. You need to be in Lisbon's side. She must know. " Cho respond dead serious. "Go clean yourself and do your duty as a husband."

Jane watched Cho to leave and went to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and he saw his face was red from the tears. He dropped water to his face and after a few big breaths he made his way to Lisbon.

When he opened the door, Lisbon was awake and smiled to him. Her smile died on her face when she saw Jane. His face told her the whole true. She knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Jane, are you ok?" she said with concern.

Jane moved and sat to the bed and took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. He lowered his gaze avoiding look at her in her eyes.

"Jane, you are scared me. Did something happen to Sam? Why didn't they bring him to me?"

"Sam is missing Lisbon. "Jane began. He tried to steel himself but he failed. "He is not here." Jane told her with tears.

"What? What the hell happened to our son Jane? What did you hide me?" Lisbon screamed irritated.

"He is not in his crib Lisbon. Someone took him. I'm sorry."

"No, you are lying. This is not funny Jane. This isn't time for your games." Lisbon snapped and stood up.

"Where are you going? You are weak Teresa. You need to lay down." Jane said and followed her.

"I'm going to see my son." Lisbon hissed.

Jane caught her hand before she left the room and turned her in his arms.

"Lisbon, our Sam isn't here. But I promise to find him. The team search for him."

"No. Stop lying. Please Jane, bring me Sam. He is so small, he needs me." Lisbon said tearfully.

"I will. I promised you Lisbon, I'll find him." Jane respond softly and ran his hand on her back and Lisbon buried herself in his embrace.

"He is so small Jane. Please." Lisbon said and broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"Jane, if something happen to our son, I will not bare it. "

Jane murmured comforting words in her ear as she sobbed, his own tears dropping into her hair.

"Our son, Jane. Find him. Please." she said and started to shake in his arms. "Please, bring me my son. " She started to scream loud.

Jane tried to calm her down but Lisbon continued to cried and screamed. The door opened and a doctor came in with a nurse. They laid her down to the bed and they accorded her a calming Injection. Lisbon continued to cry until she fall asleep.

Jane watched the doctors and tears started to fall faster on his face. He was deeply hurt to see Lisbon in that condition. He felt he failed to protect his family again.

An hour later the door opened and Cho made him a signal to follow him out. Jane stood up from his chair and he went to find Cho. When Jane closed the door, Cho let a sigh and spoke:

"Jane, I have some bad news. We found a baby in a trash can, a few miles away from here. The baby may be yours."

"Is he ok?"

"No. The baby was found dead. We need you to come for identification." Cho said and the door opened and they looked at Lisbon.

She had heard everything and she looked pale. Jane moved to her side to support her, She was holding herself difficult in her feet.

"Lisbon, please. Go back to your bed." Jane begged to her.

"Forget it Jane. Take me to Sam. I heard Cho. I want to come with you." she said determinate.

Jane closed his eyes painfully and nodded. They started to walk to the morgue supporting each other and Lisbon said:

" He will not be our baby Jane. I feel it. Our Sam is alive."

"I hope so, Lisbon. I hope so." and they opened the door and moved inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I will not have updated it but I read a message begging me to continue. I can't believe, you thought I could kill their baby. Guys I will NEVER write a story about it. NEVER. I change my original idea and I made it more simple and short. One more chapter to go. I hope you enjoy it.**_

The door of the morgue opened and Jane with Lisbon came out. Lisbon was sobbing on his shoulder and Jane was stroking her hair trying to comfort her.

"He was not our Sam, Jane. I told you I felt he wasn't Sam." Lisbon said exhaled heavily.

"Not he wasn't. We will find our Sam Teresa. I promise you to bring him back in your arms. " Jane said taking her in a tight hug.

"Where can he be? Why didn't they contact with us? What do they want?" Lisbon said upset.

"I don't know. Please Lisbon Relax. It's not healthy my love. Come on, let's go to your room." Jane said and pushed her on the elevator.

"I don't want it. I want to go and research for him."

"No. You are weak Teresa. You will stay here and I will take care of it. Please, I can't worry about you too now Lisbon. I need you to be strong. " Jane replied serious.

"Okay. But I want you to tell me everything. Don't hide from me anything Jane. I need to know." Lisbon respond serious.

"I won't." Jane said softly and kissed her forehead.

When they arrived to Lisbon's room, Lisbon laid down to the bed and an hour later she fall asleep for the exhaustion and the crying.

Jane stayed with her until then and after he left to find Cho. He went to the security room and he entered without knocking.

"Did you find anything?" Jane asked anxiously.

"Nothing yet. I'm relieved that baby wasn't yours. Wylie is still working on the videos and I ran a search to the employees here. Nothing so far. How is Lisbon?" Cho asked neutral.

"She is devastated. She is sleeping now. I don't know what to do Cho. I can't lose my family again." Jane respond with a break voice.

"You won't. Have faith Jane. They took him for some reason. He is still alive. If they wanted him death, they wouldn't have taken him. " Cho said with concerned. "Stay strong and help me find him."

"You are right. I need to focus." Jane replied serious.

"Good. What's your thoughts? Do you believe it connects somehow with Red John?" Cho asked carefully.

"I don't know. Maybe. Red John had a few minions but I don't think so. I don't feel it." Jane sighed and opened a file and started reading.

Lisbon woke up hearing a cry. She opened immediately her eyes calling 'Sam.'. The crying was coming outside the room. She stood up and ran out. She was hearing it and ran down the hall searching for Sam. She went to the chamber where they nurse the babies. The room was empty but the crying became louder. Lisbon entered and search the cribs. They were all empty until she found one with Sam inside crying. She smiled and ran above him. When she saw him, Sam was filled with red and he stopped crying. Lisbon began to scream his name and crying. She took him in her arms and everything around became red.

"Lisbon woke up. It's only a nightmare. Lisbon open your eyes now." Jane screamed and shook her hard to wake her up.

Lisbon opened her eyes screaming and jumped off the bed. Jane embraced her tightly ,whispering comforting words on her ear.

"It was only a dream. You can calm down Teresa." Jane whispered softly stroking her hair.

"I heard his crying and when I found him, he was filled in his blood Jane." Lisbon said between sobs.

Jane closed his eyes from the pain trying to keep himself compose.

"Did you find anything?" Lisbon asked anxiously.

"Nothing so far. I'm sorry." Jane respond softly.

"Why do they wait for? I can't understand Jane. " Lisbon asked confusion

Before Jane had a chance to reply, the door opened and Wylie came inside.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted. I think I find something and you need to come see it Jane." Wylie said uneasily.

"I'm coming, thanks Wylie." Jane said with a small smile at the young agent and he return his gaze back to Lisbon. "I will go see what they found. You stay here Lisbon. That's a order." Jane continued serious.

Lisbon wanted to protest but she nodded with a frown. "You will come and tell me right away what it is. I need to know".

"Okay. " Jane agreed and they walked backwards until Lisbon sat in the bed. Jane kissed gently her forehead and he left to find Wylie.

"What did you find? Jane asked quickly when he entered the security room.

"I ran a check at the videos of that day. And I find that." Wylie respond and click on the computer. "It's a woman. Her face isn't very clear but it's a start. I run face recognition, I hope to have a match."

Jane was speechless looking at the computer screen and after a few seconds he spoke again:

"There is no need to do it Wylie. I know who she is" Jane said pulling all the attention to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I was sick for days and that's the reason I stopped updating my stories. I feel better now and I wanted to finished this story. This end was not my original idea. I came up with it to complete it because I hate unfinished stories. I hope you like it.**

Lisbon stared at the door, curled like a little ball with tears in her eyes. Fear clutched her heart and started to sob as she continued to look anxiously the door. Her child, her little Sam ran through her eyes every time she closed her eyes. She imagined him laughing, his blond hair flying in the air and screaming as she scooped him up with Jane on their side smiling bright to them.

The door opened with a small knock and Cho came inside and approached her. He looked serious and she immediately felt a pinch in her heart. She wiped her eyes before she spoke:

"What's going on Cho? Where is Jane? Cho, please talk to me" Lisbon plead with tears in her eyes.

"Wylie found something in the videos from the security cameras. The person who took your baby is a woman." Cho started explained softly. "We tried to ran a face recognition to her image but..."

"But what Cho? " Lisbon said irritated.

"Jane recognized that woman. She is someone he know. Someone we all know." Cho continued.

"Who? Come on Cho. Who is she?" Lisbon asked upset.

"Kristina Frye." Cho said lightly and waited her reaction.

"How can...? Are you sure? I thought she was still lost in her mind. That she believes she is still dead." Lisbon respond confusion

"She had a good treatment. We contacted with her doctor and he told us she was released a month ago."

"I don't understand. Why do she want to hurt us? Where is Jane?"

"He is with Wylie. He can't face you, he feels responsible for what it happened."

Lisbon stood up ignoring Cho and left her room and went to find Jane. Cho followed her without trying to stop her.

"What the hell is going on Jane?" Lisbon yelled at Jane as she entered the room.

"I see you spoke with Cho. I will find her Lisbon. " Jane respond trying to calm her down.

"Why did you send Cho? And what did really happen between you and Kristina?" Lisbon asked aggressive.

"Nothing happened. You know everything. I send Cho because I thought it was better not to learn about it from me." Jane replied softly.

"I don't believe you Jane. How much stupid do you think I am? Do you want me to believe that a woman you were pretty close back then, came and took my son without a reason?" Lisbon screamed at him.

"OUR son and yes, I want you to believe it cause it's the truth. I haven't seen her for years and I was really surprised when I saw her in the video." Jane respond death serious. "I don't know why she did it but I'm gonna find it. Don't doubt about me Teresa. Please."

"We will find my son first and then we will make a talk later." she said coldly and left him to speak with Tork and Wylie.

They stayed there searching for Kristina for hours. Lisbon refused to talk or see Jane despite all his efforts to approach her. He didn't want to push her and he stayed away from her with a sigh.

Late at night Cho's phone rang and he smiled a little. He hang up and looked at Lisbon and Jane before he spoke:

"They found her. She is at Pennybacker bridge and she has the baby with here." Cho said and they ran to the car and drove there as quickly as they could. Lisbon sat beside Jane at the way to the bridge silent with her eyes closed touching her cross.

When they arrived they spotted her with Sam in her hands on the edge of the bridge. Jane and Lisbon approached her softly and carefully.

"Kristina, Is Sam fine?" Lisbon asked worry.

"He is very good. He is sleeping now." Kristina replied with a voice filled with emotions looking at Lisbon and then the baby.

"Why did you take him Kristina?" Jane asked gentle.

"I wanted to hurt you Jane. You abandoned me and never cared about my recovery. It was your fault I was in there." Kristina hissed at him.

"I tried to bring you back but I failed. I'm sorry. Please give us back the baby, Kristina. Don't hurt him." Jane said calm.

"I wanted to kill him. That's why I came here. But when he looked at me, I paralyzed. I couldn't do it. He is so perfect, so innocent, so soft. Like a small angel." Kristina whispered and smiled to the baby sweet.

"Kristina, give me back my son and I promise to help you. Please." Lisbon said tearfully her voice broken with emotions

"You want to help me? I just talk you I wanted to kill your son. " Kristina replied confused.

"I understand you must have been scared when you learnt what happened and you acted unconsciously. But you have to stop it now Kristina. You can start over if you want. It's not too late. Please give me my son back and I promise I will help you." Lisbon respond and swallowed nervously.

"Come and take him Lisbon." Kristina said and Lisbon moved closer. When she was in front of her, Kristina placed the baby carefully in Lisbon's hands and took some steps back.

Lisbon hugged the baby tight on her body and after a few seconds she felt Jane above her and caressed softly the baby's head. When they return they focused to Kristina she was on the dangerous close on the edge of the bridge and she was watching them with a face filled of sadness and regret.

"Kristina, come on. Let's get out of here." Jane said gentle and offered his hand to catch her.

Kristina shook her head and tears began to run down her face. She whispered a low "I'm sorry, Forgive me.' and jumped off the bridge. Jane and Lisbon screamed to her but it was too late.

 **The next day:**

Lisbon was on her hospital room and laid down on the bed with Sam on her arms breast-feeding him. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes shining at the sight of her son. She felt a warm in her heart, a new unfamiliar love for him. He was with her now and nothing else mattered.

Jane was outside hesitant to go inside. The last time Lisbon was cold and distant when she learnt about Kristina and he was worried about her reaction when she would see him. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Jane heard Cho's voice from behind and turned to see him. "You should be with them now."

"I don't know if Lisbon wants me there. " Jane replied lightly.

"Clear your mind and go to your wife and child. Don't be stupid." Cho said calm and left him without waiting a respond.

Jane took a big breath and opened the door slowly. He entered closing the door behind softly. Lisbon heard a noise and looked up scared.

"God Jane, you scared me. I was afraid it was someone else and see me like this." she said and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. How are you and Sam?" Jane asked looking at the beautiful sight of his son who seemed to enjoy his meal.

"We are fine. The doctor examined Sam and found him very good. " Lisbon said happily and lifted her head to face him. "Why are you so far? Sit next to us." she continued and she pointed him the bed.

Jane was hesitant at first but he took some steps and sat beside her. He smiled at her and touched the baby's foot.

"What's going on Jane? You seem serious." Lisbon said confusion.

"I was afraid, you didn't want me here." Jane whispered.

"Why won't I...? Oh... it's because of my reaction before. Jane, I didn't mean it. I was terrified and hearing about Kristina trigged some old memories." Lisbon said calm "Do you want to hold him? He finished eating. " she continued and offered him Sam.

Jane looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes and took Sam carefully in his hand, cuddling him gently in his chest.

Lisbon buttoned her shirt and watched them with a huge grin on her mouth. She moved closer and kissed both on their cheeks.

"We can solve everything if we are a team Jane. Together we're strong. We can figure it out the rest." Lisbon said serious looking at him in his eyes.

"Yes, you make a great team." Jane replied and pecked her on her lips.

Lisbon watched Jane holding Sam. The love of her life, her best friend, her baby's father. She smiled and laid back on the pillow. They were all together and that was the important. No one could stay in front of their happiness.


End file.
